


Warm for the Winter

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I don't know what's happening to me, M/M, crackish, minor manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fifth of the 12 days.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Warm for the Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Fifth of the 12 days.

Will may have taken care of his body, his chest muscled and his thighs thick, but the problem was that he never cared what he covered it with. He had a style that he was comfortable in and he refused to move much past it. Hannibal had adjusted, and with compromise Will wore clothing more tailored to him that happened to have a higher price tag, but ultimately gave the same look.

During the fall Will had even worn the pajamas that Hannibal had bought for them, and it still haunted him thinking about the feeling of Will’s hard body through the expensive fabric. Then the winter had started, due to Will’s high body heat the temperature in the house had not gone up.

While Hannibal assumed that Will would stay in the same pajamas as he was the one who was normally hot, but shortly after there was snow on the ground he had crawled into a muddy grey one-piece long johns and not come out again.

If they had fit that would have been one thing, but the sag in the crotch and the overall hang of the cloth were beyond unflattering. That alone was enough to put him off of it, but between the heat that Will now produced and the woolen texture scratched at his skin when they rubbed against each other at night he was done with it. Will didn’t seem to notice the way the long underwear felt, his tanned skin wrapped up in it. 

Hannibal couldn’t outright tell Will not to wear it. That would be too rude, so he decided to manipulate Will into giving them up on his own. He had manipulated Will into quitting his job and get rid of his animals, this would be nothing. 

Hannibal’s first attempt was to turn up the heat, making the bedroom borderline unbearable. While he could slip into his memory palace to get away from experiencing it, Will would have to lie in his own sweat. 

Except when he had come back to himself Will had just thrown the blankets off and unzipped the front of his long underwear. It was like he just wasn’t willing to take off the last bit of cloth. While it was attractive to see Will mostly bare, the thing never fully left him. 

After that failed he decided to use rewards to condition Will, so that he would choose not to wear it on his own. When it was in the wash he would reward Will with pleasure, so that he would feel incredible when he was wearing the pajamas Hannibal had bought him. Hannibal didn’t mind the extra effort, and it helped to make Will more engaged in their relationship. Will started to allow him to hold him, and even started to curl up with him on the couch. Before Will had avoided touch that was not related directly with sex.

It was only after Will started to catch on that he was washing the long underwear an unusual amount that he had given up and moved onto the next idea. 

This time he tried to use gifts to make him want to change, gifting his with different types of pajamas ranging in cloth and cut to give Will a choice in what to wear. Will would thank him, wear them only for the one night and then put them in his dresser to never be seen again. 

Although Hannibal felt that it was worth the expense to buy him a new one every night he knew it was not a sustainable solution. 

He finally sat defeated Will curled up on the couch next to him, trying to come up with something – really anything to get Will out of it. Will was content, reading an entomology journal with the long underwear mocking him with every itchy movement Will made against him. 

Will had thrown an arm behind his head, leaning on him like he was part of the chair, the sleeve rubbing just under Hannibal’s jawline. 

It had probably been half an hour before Will rolled over so that he was facing Hannibal, his glasses had slipped down his noise was he was reading and the neck of the underwear was open enough that he could see his sculpted clavicle. 

At least he would be able to keep Will naked for a few hours, so Hannibal looked at the treasure in front of him and leaned forward to lavish kisses on him when Will spoke.

“Is that a rash on your face?”

Raising a hand to his face he realised it was the area that Will had been rubbing again. 

“It’s just where your sleeve was touching me.”

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t think that it would irritate your skin.” 

He watched as Will pulled back, unzipping all the way down to his crotch before shrugging it off his shoulders. 

“If it’s been bothering you, you should have just asked me to change, after all you’ve given me enough pajamas to last me a life time.”

“I would never want to tell you what you may and may not wear.”

He watched the one-piece fall from Will, moving down his hips until the last of them slipped off of Will’s feet.

“I just thought you might like them, after all-”

Will moved closer his soft lips just lightly brushing his own. 

“I thought you would like how easily they came off.”

Hannibal wasn’t sure that this was a win for him, but he would take it as one.

**Author's Note:**

> This came from the random idea that Will probably wears long underwear in the winter because of his windows, and that he would just be so used to it that he wouldn't even think about changing his routine.
> 
> Don't worry I'm also judging myself for writing this.


End file.
